helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
2019 is the year Yanagawa Nanami graduated from Juice=Juice, Country Girls, and Hello! Project; Miyazaki Yuka graduated from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project; Wada Ayaka graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project; and Katsuta Rina graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '18 becomes Morning Musume '19. *January 16: Kodama Sakiko leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 11: Yanagawa Nanami graduates from Juice=Juice, Country Girls and Hello! Project. *April 2: Kusunoki Mei leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *June 14: Kudo Yume and Matsunaga Riai join Juice=Juice. *June 17: Miyazaki Yuka graduates from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project. *June 18: **Kanazawa Tomoko becomes the leader of Juice=Juice. **Takagi Sayuki becomes the sub-leader of Juice=Juice. **Wada Ayaka graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. *June 19: **Fukumura Mizuki becomes the leader of Hello! Project. **Takeuchi Akari becomes the leader of ANGERME. **Kawamura Ayano becomes a sub-leader of ANGERME. *June 22: Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, and Yamazaki Mei join Morning Musume '19. *July 3: Hashisako Rin joins ANGERME. *July 26: **Ono Kotomi and Shutto Anna leave Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Sato Hikari leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. *August 2: **Hiromoto Ruri, Hashida Honoka, Nishizaki Miku, Hirayama Yuki, Kitahara Momo, Ebata Kisaki, Yofu Runo, Murakoshi Ayana, and Uemura Hasumi join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Hashimoto Ririka joins Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. *September 25: Katsuta Rina graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Singles *February 13: Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! - Juice=Juice *February 27: Sankaime no Date Shinwa / Fuwari, Koi Dokei - Tsubaki Factory *April 10: Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen - ANGERME *April 24: Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara - Kobushi Factory *June 5: "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sorette Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu - Juice=Juice *June 12: Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night - Morning Musume '19 *August 7: Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist - BEYOOOOONDS Digital Songs *August 24: **One Summer Night ~Manatsu no Kesshin~ / Natsuiro no Palette - Country Girls **Nineteen no Shinkirou ('19 Summer Ver.) - Tsubaki Factory Albums *March 6: Seasons - Country Girls *March 20: Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary - Morning Musume '19 *May 15: Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ - ANGERME *May 29: Engeki Joshibu "Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi" Original Soundtrack - BEYOOOOONDS *October 2: Kobushi Daini Maku - Kobushi Factory DVD Singles *January 14: Event V "Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara" - Morning Musume '18 *February 2: Event V "Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46okunen LOVE" - ANGERME *March 9: Event V "Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck!" - Juice=Juice *March 30: Event V "Sankaime no Date Shinwa / Fuwari, Koi Dokei" - Tsubaki Factory *June 2: **Event V "Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen" - ANGERME **Event V "Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara" - Kobushi Factory *August 10: Event V "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu" - Juice=Juice DVDs/Blu-rays *January 16: **Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.51 (DVD) *February 6: Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 13: The Girls Live Vol.52 (DVD) *February 20: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018【Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium】 (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 27: Watashi no Ashioto - Yanagawa Nanami (Blu-ray) *March 6: **The Girls Live Vol.53 (DVD) **Country Girls 4 Shuunen Kinen Event ~forte~ (DVD) *March 27: Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event ~Team Taikou Uta Gassen~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 3: MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City (DVD) *April 10: **The Girls Live Vol.54 (DVD) **Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 17: Attack No.1 (DVD) *May 15: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *May 22: The Girls Live Vol.55 (DVD) *May 29: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I・NEW AGE~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *June 5: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special (DVD & Blu-ray) *June 12: The Girls Live Vol.56 (DVD) *July 10: **Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.57 (DVD) **Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *August 7: **The Girls Live Vol.58 (DVD) **Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi (DVD) *August 14: **Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019【Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium】 (DVD & Blu-ray) **Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019【Morning Musume '19 Premium】 (DVD & Blu-ray) *September 25: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (DVD) *October 9: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL (DVD & Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - March 3: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *February 4 - March 7: Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *February 14 Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *February 17: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *February 17 - March 10: ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *February 22: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special *March 10 - March 17: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *March 10 - May 26: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *March 11: Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ *March 16 - May 26: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *March 30 - March 31: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *April 6 - May 26: ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *April 13 - June 23: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *April 27 - June 4: Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *May 1: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 *May 3 - May 6: Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *May 4: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *June 2 - June 16: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ *June 4 - June 5: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL *June 17: Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special *June 18: Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ *July 13 - September 1: Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER *July 30: OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *July 31: OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *August 11 - December 8: ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" *September 2: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air! Special~ *September 7: ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" *September 7 - November 30: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *September 8 - September 23: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ *September 8 - November 30: Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *September 14 - September 28: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *September 21 - November 30: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *September 25: ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ *October 10: Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *October 17 - October 24: Miyamoto Karin Solo Live Tour 2019 Aki Events *January 30 - January 31: Country Girls Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka "Ichi Fuji Ni Taka San Country!" *February 20: Yamaki Risa to Tanoshimu! Real Dasshutsu Game Dai 3 Dan *February 26: Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2019 ~Nametenai zo!~ *February 27 - February 28: Hello Pro ANNEX ~Kobushi Factory×BEYOOOOONDS=Sweet♪~ *March 30 - March 31: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 *April 30: BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2019 ~Banshun no Jin ZIN~ *May 11 - May 12: Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus3~ in Naeba *May 24: Kobushi Factory FC Event 2019 ~5gatsu 24nichi wa "Kobushi no Hi"~ *June 7 - June 8: ANGERME Wada Ayaka Fanclub Tour in Hakone ~Geijutsu no Tabi 2019~ *July 25: Morning Musume '19 Fukumura Mizuki・ANGERME Takeuchi Akari FC Event *August 4 - August 5: Tsubaki Factory Fanclub tour "Camellian Journey" in Nagano *August 13: Kobushi Factory FC Event 2019 ~SMILE! Kobushi Natsu Matsuri! 2~ *August 27: Country Girls FC Event 2019 ~Natsu no Dai Shikakkei~ *August 28: Morning Musume '19 15ki Member FC Event *August 30: Juice=Juice FC Event 2019 ~Miracle×Juice×Box×Enjoy Summer! 2~ *September 3: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit Ouen Kikaku ~Cheerful~ Birthday Events *January 7: Morning Musume '19 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 8: Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2019 *January 9: Juice=Juice Inaba Manaka Birthday Event in Sapporo *February 4: Morning Musume '19 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 12: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2019 *February 13: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2019 *February 19: Morning Musume '19 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event *February 22: Morning Musume '19 Yokoyama Reina Birthday Event *February 25: BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Ichioka Reina Birthday Event 2019 *March 8: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2019 *March 13: BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Takase Kurumi Birthday Event 2019 *March 22: Morning Musume '19 Haga Akane Birthday Event *March 28: Morning Musume '19 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 8~ *April 1: Tsubaki Factory Kishimoto Yumeno Birthday Event 2019 *April 8: ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2019 *April 10: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2019 *April 19: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019 *May 7: Morning Musume '19 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *May 8: Juice=Juice Dambara Ruru Birthday Event 2019 *May 9: ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2019 *May 10: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2019 *May 30: ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2019 *June 3: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2019 *June 7: BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Nishida Shiori Birthday Event 2019 *June 24: BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Maeda Kokoro Birthday Event 2019 *June 25: ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2019 *July 2: Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2019 *July 8: Morning Musume '19 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event *July 9: ANGERME Kawamura Ayano Birthday Event 2019 *July 17: Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2019 *July 29: Tsubaki Factory Akiyama Mao Birthday Event 2019 *July 30: BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Eguchi Saya Birthday Event 2019 *August 5: Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka Birthday Event 2019 *August 19: BEYOOOOONDS Kobayashi Honoka Birthday Event 2019 *August 20: BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Shimakura Rika Birthday Event 2019 *Septembr 20: BEYOOOOONDS Satoyoshi Utano Birthday Event 2019 *September 30: Tsubaki Factory Ono Mizuho Birthday Event 2019 Theater *April 19 - April 29: Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *June 6 - June 23: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ *November 14 - November 24: Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ Auditions ]] *January 2: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition begins. *February 15: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition application deadline. *March 6: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition first round is finished. *April 10: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition second round is finished. *May 17: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition third round is finished. *June 22: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition results announced. *July 1: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Audition 2019 begins. *August 9: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Audition 2019 application deadline. Publications *January 2: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2019 WINTER *January 9: AKARI III - Uemura Akari *February 2: María 18 años - Makino Maria *February 22: **unbalance - Yanagawa Nanami **Tsubaki Factory 1st Official Book *March 12: Sakura no Kisetsu - Oda Sakura *May 22: Tsunagu - Miyazaki Yuka *May 24: ANGERMOOK *May 27: Asakura Kiki - Asakura Kiki *May 29: Wada Ayaka - Wada Ayaka *June 21: Sakurako - Wada Sakurako *June 27: Say Cheese! - Morito Chisaki *July 7: Ayano - Kawamura Ayano *July 13: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2019 SUMMER *August 9: Sayuki - Takagi Sayuki *August 27: REINA is eighteen ~N to S~ - Yokoyama Reina *September 25: ANGERME RINA FASHION TOOL Petunia ― Katsuta Rina Henshuuchou to 12nin no ANGERME - Katsuta Rina Anniversaries *January 2: Kobushi Factory's 4th anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's 6th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's 10th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's 4th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's 22nd anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' 5th anniversary Category:2019